mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Barragan Louisenbairn
Summary Baraggan Louisenbairn (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Segunda (2nd) Espada. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 8-A | 7-D''' Name: Baraggan Louisenbairn Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 2nd Espada, Former King of Hueco Mundo Powers and Abilities: '''Super Strength and Speed, Pseudo-Flight, Hardened Skin (via Hierro), Dimension Travel (via Descorrer), Time Dilation, Can reduce the speed of any target which comes near him (via Senescencia), Can accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging, Can age and deteriorate every object around him (in Resurrección), Can dissolve Kidō using Respira, Barrier Creation (Entry-level) (via Senescencia) '''Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level via powerscaling (Should be at least as strong as base Grimmjow) | Large Town level via powerscaling (His Cero should be at least as strong as R1 Ulquiorra), Respira also ignores durability to an extent Range: Several meters Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Likely Multi-City Block level '''via powerscaling | At least '''Multi-City Block level+ via powerscaling Durability: At least Multi City-Block level via powerscaling | Large Town level via powerscaling (Also withstood a hit from Sui-Feng’s Bankai), His Senescencia also protects him from incoming attacks by deteriorating them Stamina: Very high, capable of fighting even with his body being rotten away Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Arrogante Intelligence: Keen and perspective Weakness: His Respira can affect himself if it somehow enters his own body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Senescencia' (Senescence): As the Espada who represents aging, Baraggan can dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, giving him sufficient time to counter them. This ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. * Descorrer (Drawing Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. '-Arrogante' (Great Skull Emperor): The name of Barragan's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe, with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. The release phrase of Arrogante is “Rot”. : ♦'Resurrección': Rot: When releasing his Zanpakutō, emitting red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades begins to generate numerous jet-black and purple flames, which, burning away Baraggan's flesh, reduce his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Enhanced Senescencia: While in his Resurrección, Baraggan can age and deteriorate every object around him: even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence.Because of this, he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. * Respira (Breath of Death): Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated. Respira can dissolve Kidō. Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of this ability, but this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. '-Gran Caída (Axe of Ruin):' Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Axemanship: Baraggan is skillful at using his Zanpakutō defensively in battle, proven in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda, only utilizing his raw power when actually attacking. Before his death, he threw it as a final attempt to kill Sōsuke Aizen. Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan possesses great physical strength. He crushed his armrest made of bone and later punched his hand through the rest of his throne in order to retrieve his Zanpakutō. He wields his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with only a casual swing. The force of his swing is strong enough to cut buildings in two from a mile away. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His Reiatsu is dark red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across the fake Karakura Town when he exerted it. As he was known as the King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were vast and well known. Keen Intellect: Baraggan is a perceptive man, deducing the Jūreichi was a fake and the four pillars needed to be destroyed in order to reveal the real Karakura Town. He seemed to be aware of the exact locations of the pillars. He is just as perceptive in battle, seeing through Suì-Fēng's attack strategy. Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches -Akainu(One Piece) - Akainu Profile (Outdated) Key: Base | Resurrección Category:Bleach Category:Characters